gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destinas
Species overview Homeworld: Coruscant Home Galaxy: Icarus Galaxy Home System: Hoth System Population: About 6 million Primary Language: English Major Planets: Coruscant, New Earth Affiliation: GATO Current GATO status: Ally The Destiny The ancient starship Destiny was launched even before the construction of Atlantis. Its purpose was to follow ships that had been launched ahead of it that were placing stargates in more and more galaxies. The ancients never boarded it however, achieving ascension first. In 2009 A.D. a group of explorers, soldiers and scientists from earth evacuated Icarus base to the ship, having been researching the purpose of the ninth chevron. They arrived on the Destiny, an ancient, decayed ship that had far outlived its sell by date. History The Icarus life Over time they started to fix the ships systems, communicating with earth via communications stones. By disclosure day (d-day), they had managed to be able to control how long the ship stayed in a planets stargate range, allowing longer, more thorough planet exploration. They decided to give a name to the galaxy they had arrived in, and named it Icarus. They managed to establish planetary orbit around a planet they named Coruscant, (the name was Eli's idea), which became their base of operations. They managed to obtain control of the Destiny's navigation systems, allowing them to take the ship where they wished. They eventually discovered a matter replicator on the Destiny, which gave them almost unlimited supplies. Coruscant became their home, as there was no way for them to get back to earth. Over the next few years children were born, and they became the first humans born in the Icarus galaxy. They began to construct Daedalus class ships in order to have better backup than just the Destiny in case of an attack. In 2023 A.D. the Destiny crew were well known throughout Icarus for helping many who were needing food, medical supplies, or anything else. By then they controlled 6 planets and were becoming a separate entity from earth, with their own government, among other things. To the people in the milky way and pegasus galaxies they were known as Icarians, but among themselves they were known as the Destinas, after the ship they arrived in. When the wraith war began in the other galaxies the Destinas used the com. stones to help draw up the plans for another matter replicator on earth, allowing mass production to take on a new meaning. Galaxy Jumping In 2039 A.D. a ship called a jumpship was built on earth, so named for its ability to take only one day to make a jump from one galaxy to another in hyperspace. The ship was launched carrying 1 person, a man called Colonel Ranto, who was a half jaffa half human in the GATO space navy. Its mission was to drop communication satellites in each galaxy between Earth and Coruscant, to allow instant communication without communication stones. When it landed on Coruscant Ranto discovered that the Destinas did not want to leave their new home, as most of them had been born there. However, more Jumpships were built in order to establish a better intergalactic fleet. A tourism business was also established, going both ways. People started to move to the Icarus galaxy, and more colonys were founded. A 'galaxy jumper' became a common name for someone who regularly went between galaxies. Over time intergalactic families became common, with mothers, fathers and children being transported for military or business reasons as often as once a month. Some people had their own jumpships so they didn't have to pay for the transportation between galaxies. Raknash conflict In the year 2054 A.D. an armada of ships arrived above a planet that had been colonized by the Destinas 3 years before, and destroyed everything but the communication relay, which they used to transmit the words "Raknash hij dabr, car stoon posht." Though the Destinas contacted everyone they knew in the galaxy, noone could translate it but one person, the last of his race. He translated it as "The Raknash have arrived, prepare to die." When asked how he knew this, he would only say "You are not the first, and I dare say you will not be the last." Over the next few weeks more and more colonies were attacked, and ships were sent out to defend each one of them. 5 Leviathan class ships were assigned to each colony, and an additional 20 plus the Destiny were assigned to Coruscant, now the capital of a small empire. It was found early on in the conflict that 3 leviathans could take out one of the raknash fleets, but would need weeks to repair, but 5 was enough to scare the fleets away. A plan was devised to herd the fleets into one spot to destroy them once and for all. 100 Leviathans backed up by 50 of the now rather outdated but reliable Daedalus class ship, commanded by the now General Ranto were sent out to accomplish this task. It took 1 year to round up all the fleets, but the battle lasted 3 days. At the end there was not a single Raknash ship intact, and only 54 Leviathans and 14 Daedaluses left. But the Raknash never bothered any one ever again. New Earth In 2057 A.D. a new colony, New Earth, was founded. It was to be the second major planet in the Destinas empire, and it was in the farthest away part of the empire, to enable better governing in that area. New Earth is the second major planet in the Destinas empire, and though not as many people live on it as on Coruscant, it is on the rise. Upon its founding General Ranto was made governor. A city was founded on the surface, called New Manchester. A revolutionary method of gate travel was made, where once a day railway tracks go up to the stargate until they are just touching the puddle, and a train goes along it, and through the wormhole, then out the other end. On New Earth a ring has been constructed around the planet for ships to dock with, and be repaired, built, or just for the crew to have a rest. Lashnan Breakoff In 2060 A.D. a group of Destinas living on a planet called Lashna destroyed all communication links with other Destinas worlds. Wondering what had happened a ship was dispatched to find out what had happened. Upon arrival in the planets orbit the ship, Bellerophon class, saw that there was nothing wrong there, but the people living there had simply decided to break off from the empire. When the crew of the ship wanted to leave though, the Lashnans, as they would be known from then on, refused to allow their ship to leave orbit. The crew tried to escape into hyperspace, but a previously cloaked weapons satellite shot them down. They had managed to get off a short SOS before the beam hit them however, and the Lashnans were officially classified as an active threat. A blockade of the system was ordered, but cloaked satellites continued punching holes in the ships to get Lashnan attack ships through. The Lashnan cloaked ships then started attacking various Destinas settlements, and attacking ships. A war had begun, one in which the Lashnans had a significant advantage. The Lashna War By 2063 A.D. hundreds of settlements had been destroyed, and the Destinas had had enough. All their allies in the galaxy were called to help, and a sweep of Destinas space began, to clear it of Lashnan ships, like running a nit comb through hair. By then approximately 67 Lashnan ships were outside the blockade. It took three years to complete the sweep. Only 53 ships were found. In order to bring the others out of hiding an attack was ordered on Lashna, in which hundreds of Leviathans, Bellerophons and even the Destiny participated. As they came in on approach ship mines were thrown out in front to clear the area of cloaked ships and satellites. All the satellites were destroyed, and as the ships took up positions to fire on the surface, the missing cloaked ships appeared and started firing on the fleet. But they didn't know that all the ships had been equipped with brand new shields, designed specially to resist Lashnan weapons fire. Then the best part of the Destinas plan came into action. Hundreds of ships uncloaked right next to the Lashnan ships, guns blazing. The Lashnan ships were designed for hit and run, not pitched battles, and they were destroyed within minutes. A message was then sent to the surface of Lashna, an offer to surrender, but the Lashnans refused, as they had not seen the spectacle in space, and still thought their cloaked ships would arrive and save them. The entire surface of the planet was wiped of all life within seconds. Category:Aliens Category:Histories